


A Gamer Stole Your Heart - Chiaki Nanami/Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Games, Getting Together, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Human Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki Lives, One Shot, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Shyness, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chiaki Nanami/Reader
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Reader, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Reader
Kudos: 66





	A Gamer Stole Your Heart - Chiaki Nanami/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The reader can be any gender.

\- **The Beginning -**

Sitting on your bed in your bedroom, you watched your friend, Chiaki Nanami, rapidly move her fingers over the buttons on her Nintendo Switch with that oh so cute and focused expression on her face.

Chiaki had always been into video games. The first time you two met she had mentioned having difficulty making friends her whole life.

People have been very judgemental towards her for prefering video games over girl talk and most boys she had met in her life didn’t like her cause she was better at playing games than them.

Jealousy, rage and disappointment was what Chiaki was hit with the most in her life, she told you after you’ve been friends for a while. It made her withdrawn towards people.

When it came to you, it was different.

You’re not a competitive player like most other people in the world when it came down to video games. You mainly played them because you enjoyed them and when Chiaki beat you at a game for the first time, expecting a harsh reaction instantly, you told her she was really good at it and that you’d try your best to beat her next time.

The wide eyed, tearful and hopeful expression on her face made you want to protect her and find those people who had hurt her, to give them a piece of your mind. That was the moment Chiaki became your friend.

Her first actual friend and game buddy.

‘’Hey…’’ You heard Chiaki’s soft voice, ‘’You’ve been staring at me for a while. What’s wrong (Y/N)?’’ She was talking to you, having raised her head from the console’s screen on which she had been playing Tetris.

You blinked and chuckled. So she had noticed you staring at her, huh?

_That’s a little embarrassing._

‘’Just thinking about the past.’’ You told her quietly.

‘’…Is it something bad?’’ She asked, suddenly sounding worried, her eyes locked on you.

‘’No, why would you think that Chiaki?’’ You blinked at her.

‘’Well…’’ She murmured, before setting aside her paused game and crawling over to you, ‘’Because you were looking upset. Like that time when Clementine had to shoot Lee so he wouldn’t turn.’’ Chiaki sat down in front of you on her knees, her face almost entirely in your personal space.

Your breath hitched.

Not only could you smell a very lovely scent coming from your friend, but her cute face was so close to yours as were her lips and was that your heartbeat you heard in your ears?

‘’You were looking at me that way. Is it something I did in the past?’’ Even as she asked that, she sounded genuinly confused.

 _That’s because nothing’s happened to be upset with her,_ _at least not directly at her,_ you thought with a smile and shook your head, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart down.

‘’Chiaki’s too cute to be upset with.’’ You wrapped your arms around her and hugged her when she started to pout, the blush on her cheeks only making her cuter, but then continued with a serious voice, ‘’Don’t worry about it, it’s not directed at you because as far as I know, you never did anything to upset me in the first place.’’

‘’Really…?’’ She muttered, blinking up at you with narrowed pink eyes and the blush still visible on her cheeks at how close you both were, ‘’Not even when I accidently told you who the villain was of Persona 4 before you had the chance to play the game?’’

You twitched.

‘’I actually forgot about that until you mentioned it just now.’’ A playful growl escaped you when Chiaki looked at you with the most innocent face she could muster.

Using your hands, you pushed her down on the bed and started tickling her, reducing her to a shrieking and giggling mess in no time. When you were done, you laid down next her and gazed at her flushed and tired face.

‘’But seriously, you’re not the one I’m upset with Chiaki.’’ You said truthfully, ‘’So don’t worry about it, okay?’’

Chiaki looked at you. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so much. Then smiled a beautiful smile that had your heart pounding wildly once more.

‘’I’m glad.’’

* * *

\- **Scouted -**

Ever since Chiaki started going to gaming tournaments, her popularity had skyrocketed especially since she kept winning, over and over again. She gained medals and trophies, and eventually she got scouted by the best high school in Japan.

Hope’s Peak Academy, a school for ultimate students.

There were two things you needed to be accepted by that high school. You needed to be the best in what you did – your talent – and you needed to at least be sixteen years old a.k.a attend high school.

It was something you probably should’ve expected, since you knew Chiaki was the absolute best when it came to video games, but when you heard the news from her own lips it still came as a surprise to you.

Because Hope’s Peak Academy had never actually been on your mind.

There were a lot of parents that wanted their high school kids to get scouted by that school , a lot even being desperate enough to buy their way in by making them go to the Reserve Course Department, even with the high tuition fee.

Ofcourse it would make anyone look good to have attended Hope’s Peak Academy, after all if you graduated from it you’d be set for life. It was also said that if a Reserve Course Student did exceptionally well, they could get transferred to the Main Course and attent school with the other Ultimate Students.

_But that’s something that has never happened before._

You attended a regular high school, not Hope’s Peak Academy. You never got scouted like Chiaki did and your parents, even if they were sometimes trying to push you to develop a talent so you’d get a chance at being scouted, they were never crazy enough to force you into doing the entrance exams.

Especially when they saw how much parents had pay for that high tuition fee to get you in Reserve Course should you pass. 

Hope’s Peak Academy has never actually been on your mind because you never thought it was something that would come in between you and your best friend and crush. Sure you might not be into the whole Hope’s Peak Academy craziness like most people, nor did you hold any jealousy towards people with super crazy talents because you were content with how your own life was.

You might not be a grade A student, but you had some subjects you did really well at. Plus you had a nice part time job at a video game store and people you talked to and spend time with on regular basis.

You liked all that more than the idea of transferring and starting a whole new life with a whole new identity as an Ultimate, in which people would only care about your talent. Leaving everything behind what you had left a bad taste in your mouth.

And that was how you were feeling right now, knowing that Chiaki had accepted and that Hope’s Peak Academy was just…

Going to take her away from you.

So you were laying face down with your face buried in your pillow, an air of sadness around coming from you and turned away from Chiaki after she had come to bring you the oh so great news.

'’You’re upset, aren’t you (Y/N)?’’

‘’…I’m not upset.’’ You mumbled, almost unable to be heard, ‘’My best friend got scouted by the best high school ever, ofcourse I’m not upset…’’ The tone in your voice contradicted what you were saying.

‘’You are.’’ Chiaki insisted, placing a hand on your shoulder. ‘’It’s about the dorms right? They’ll be keeping us on campus until the holidays. It’s where I’ll be for the most of the school year. I understand that’s the thing you’re not happy about, we’ll be seeing each other a lot less.’’

You sniffled and turned your face towards her, tears in the corner of your eyes.

‘’I’m happy for you Chiaki, really,’’ You said, ‘’But do you really have to stay at the dorms? Even Reserve Course Students don’t have dorms. Isn’t it okay for you to go home after school like you normally do?’’

That was really the only thing you didn’t like.

‘’I don’t think I can…’’ She answered, frowning. ‘’…I can try to ask the prinicipal to let me go home but If I can’t we can still text and call each other right?’’

‘’…I know but it isn’t the same as you seeing you and talking to you in person.’’ You complained, ‘’I won’t be able to see my cute Chiaki.’’

When you said that a faint blush appeared on her face. ‘’Then…’’ She was thinking, ‘’How about…’’ her blush became somehow darker, ‘’taking a picture of me?’’

‘’Huh?’’ You blinked.

Chiaki tilted her head to the said, looking cute.

‘’You can see me everyday when you make a picture of me with your phone, right?’’

‘’…’’

Chiaki frowned at your lack of answer. ‘’Is that…no good as well?’’

‘’No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.’’ You said quietly, sitting up on the bed and grabbing your phone. ‘’But I’m not gonna stop until I have a great picture!’’

‘’Okay.’’ Chiaki agreed.

But she never expected to actually have to model for you and that it would take so long. Eventually you two had lost track of time and started having fun with, until Chiaki started yawning and grew tired of the different positions.

She was now curled up next to you on the bed like a cat, having fallen asleep in an instant, just like you were used to her doing ever since she started coming over to your house.

 _Falling asleep so easily like that would be her second talent besides video games,_ you thought. It could be dangerous if that happened around a person with bad intentions.

You knew you weren’t such a person, but that didn’t stop you to from taking on last picture of a very peaceful Chiaki. It was the only picture out of every single one you kept, and it became the new background of your phone’s lock screen.

* * *

- **The Beach -**

Ever since Chiaki started to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, you’ve been feeling pretty lonely.

Ofcourse you still spoke with your other friends at school and with your colleagues at your part time job, but you lacked your usual energy.

Life just wasn’t the same without Chiaki and one of her console’s being right next to you. Sure you called and texted with her and you had that cute photo, but…

You really just wanted to see and talk to her in person.

That day finally arrived when summer vacation started. You couldn’t contain your excitement when Chiaki asked if you wanted to go to the beach. Ofcourse you said yes immediatley, but when you arrived there you were surprised to see Chiaki talking to someone under the parasol.

A boy with a ahoge and green eyes.

Hmm…

That sounded familair. Didn’t Chiaki often talk to you about a boy with that exact same description?

What was his name again?

…

Ah yes. Hajime Hinata. Now you remembered.

You couldn’t help but smile.

So you would finally get to meet that Reserve Course Student Chiaki had managed to befriend. The one who admired Hope’s Peak Academy so much and wanted nothing more than to have a talent of his own.

When you got closer to them, you saw that Hajime looked pretty awkward as he stared at the console in his hands, probably not having expected Chiaki to bring her games with her even to the beach.

You chuckled. That was just typical Chiaki. Even when on the beach she’d have no intention of swimming and just want to play games on her console or play board games. Even so, you could still see her wearing a white bikini.

You had to turn your eyes away from her very nice body before you got a nosebleed. You then introduced yourself to Hajime and sat down next to him.

You were going to open your mouth to make conversation with him, you actually were really excited about finally meeting him, but then you noticed someone else who was sitting rather far away from you three.

It was a teenager with long black hair, pale skin and red eyes. The person glanced towards were you were sitting next to Hajime, stared for a moment and looked at the ultimate masterpiece he had made with sand.

It was the best freaking sandcastle you’d seen in your whole life!

Despite that though you could literally _feel_ the guy’s depressed aura from all the way over here, even with how expressionless and emotionless he looked.

‘’Who’s he?’’ You asked, suddenly feeling Hajime tense up beside you and hear him groan.

‘’That’s Izuru,’’ he said rather unhappily, ‘’He’s my older twin brother.’’

You looked at him in surprise. ‘’Then what’s he doing all the way over there?’’

‘’Hajime chased Izuru away,’’ Chiaki said with a pout on her face.

‘’Why?’’ You couldn’t help but be curious.

‘’Hajime got upset that Izuru followed him all the way here.’’ Chiaki explained, ‘’He told Izuru he wasn’t invited and then…that happened.’’

‘’And then Chiaki scolded me…’’ Hajime grumbled, averting his eyes from her.

‘’I think you deserved it.’’ Chiaki murmured.

You agreed with Chiaki.

‘’That’s a little harsh man.’’ You told him and shook your head, ‘’I feel bad for Izuru. Why don’t we ask him to join us?’’

‘’I already tried but he only grew more…depressed.’’ Chiaki said concerned, ‘’As far as I’ve seen this school year, Izuru only likes interacting with Hajime. He has the tendency to ignore the rest of us, but I just think he has difficulty socializing with others.’’

‘’And Hajime doesn’t like interacting with Izuru?’’ You asked, frowning at him. ‘’Do you hate him?’’

You remembered Chiaki telling you that Izuru had so many talents that Hope’s Peak Academy insisted on giving him the title of the Ultimate Hope and that Hajime, who literally had no talents whatsoever to speak of, not only ended up in the Reserve Course Department but also had to live with jealousy towards Izuru for his whole life, despite how much the guy with the long hair cared about him, even more than his parents who seemed to think that Hajime was just a waste of space to them.

…

Wow…

Okay.

Now that you thought about it Chiaki told you a lot more than you actually needed to know about two strangers. Did Hajime and Izuru even know how much you knew about them despite this being your first time meeting them?

It’s something you weren’t even going to mention to them. You didn’t know why but something about Izuru scared you enough to not open your mouth about it.

‘’I don’t hate him (Y/N)!’’ Hajime protested fiercely, and could see Izuru turn his head towards you all. Was that a hopeful expression on his face? It was kinda hard to tell.

‘’It’s just…I can’t stand how overbearing he is. Can you believe he actually followed me here just to make sure I wouldn’t drown?!’’

You had to stiffle a laugh at that. It was kinda cute in a way, an older brother wanting to protect his little brother from the big bad ocean. You weren’t sure if Hajime could actually swim or not and you didn’t really want to ask to find out since you could feel him glaring at you.

‘’It just means he cares about you,’’ Chiaki said, ‘’Like any big brother would…I think.’’

‘’That’s actually very nice of him.’’ You said while looking at Hajime. ‘’And even if he only said it as an excuse, I think he just wanted to go to the beach with you. So as the younger brother I think you should make up and ask him to join us.’’

‘’Yes, please ask him to join us Hajime!’’ Chiaki backed you up with a smile, her pink eyes glittering. ‘’We can all play games together!’’

Hajime, after a bit of coaxing, finally gave in to your pleads. He looked extremely uncomfortable while talking to Izuru, but in the end he came back with his twin in tow. Still expressionless and emotionless, but the air around him felt lot less depressed as he sat down next to Hajime on the beach towel.

Once Chiaki trust a game console in his hands, everyone including you got started on a nice game of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

Despite the fact that you all never once went swimming and that Izuru kept beating everyone with ultimate ease every single time, which, to add, frustrated Hajime a lot, you had to admit you had a lot of fun today.

After saying goodbye, you walked Chiaki back home for the first time in what felt like ages. It felt nice to have her to yourself again, even for a little while. You were so happy, that you actually didn’t really think about your next action and proceeded to hold her hand.

The girl next to you gasped softly, but didn’t take her hand back. When you looked back at her, Chiaki’s face was a little red and there was a small smile on her face.

It would’ve been so easy to say that you love her but in the end you simply wished her goodnight without an confession.

Because you weren’t ready yet.

* * *

\- **Ultimate Revenge -**

Becoming friends with Hajime and, weirdly enough, Izuru, opened a door you’d never thought would be opened.

First of all, you you got put in a group chat with both of them. Secondly, there were two other people in it you’ve never met in your life and let’s just say, they were quite…interesting characters.

The first one was Soda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic of Hope’s Peak Academy. He was apparantly Hajime’s ‘soul friend’ and a huge simp for this girl called Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess.

Most of their conversations, which you still suspected where one-sided conversations at most because Hajime seemed exasperated most of the time, were about girls.

The other person in the chat you met was called Nagito Komeada and well…

He, the Ultimate Lucky Student (was that even an actual talent, being lucky?) of class 77, is Izuru’s stalker and he hated Hajime and you simply for not being talented. Most of the things you saw in the chat from Nagito was him obsessing about Izuru and his amazing talents and him throwing insults at you and Hajime.

There was definitly something wrong with that guy. It made you wonder why he hadn’t been banned from the chat yet.

Aside from Nagito Komeada and sometimes Kazuichi Soda, it was a pretty nice group chat. At least, that’s what you thought before the Ultimate Mechanic posted a certain photo…

Of Chiaki and a group of girls she was with at a store with lingerie, while also wearing nothing but lingerie.

_Kazuichi: miss sonia looks super awesome today as well! :D_  
  
_Hajime: oh no… >.<_

_Izuru: Delete that, or suffer._

_You: …_

_Kazuichi: heey whats wrong you guys? I made sure to include Chiaki and some other girls for everyone to enjoy! Why aren’t you guys bursting with happiness?! And no I’m not gonna delete it you party pooper! You don’t get to see girls in their underwear like this every day you know!_

It was no secret to anyone in the chatroom that you had strong feelings towards Chiaki, but that didn’t mean it was okay to invade her privacy or anyone else’s for that matter! You were angry for Chiaki's sake. How could the Ultimate Mechanic be so stupid as to do something like this?!

Since you didn’t know where Kazuichi lived so you could personally go there to kick his butt black and blue, you kicked him out of the group chat instead. Something Hajime and Izuru normally did with Nagito. It wasn’t a permanent ban to the chat, but after getting kicked out you couldn’t get in for the rest of the day.

_Hajime: he had that one coming._

_Izuru: …Affirmative_

_You, Hajime and Izuru left the chat._

The girls were angry.

Honestly, they had every right to be.

Apparantly, after you had kicked Kazuichi from the chat, Izuru thought it would be a good idea to send the photo in their chatroom to the girls on it: Chiaki, Sonia, Ibuki and Mikan and told the four Ultimates of Hope's Peak Academy that one Kazuichi Soda took it.

Izuru also thought It would be a good idea to record Kazuichi’s suffering at the hands of the Ultimate Gamer, Princess (was that even a talent, though?) , Musician and Nurse and put it in the chatroom for you and Hajime to see for his own amusement. He clearly had nothing better to do at the party he had been invited to.

_‘’YOU TRAITOR!’’ Kazuichi was yelling at Izuru and bound to a chair._

_‘’Shut up, this is your own fault!’’ A girl with piercings and multicolored hair shouted, ‘’Ibuki has never been this angry in her entire life!’’ She was pulling at Kazuichi’s hair with a lot of force, making him yell in pain. ‘’REVENGE! IBUKI WANTS REVENGE FOR THE TAINTING OF HER INNOCENCE!’’_

_‘’She’s r-right..!’’ A dark purple haired girl said, tears in her eyes, ‘’I’m sorry…p-please for-forgive me after th-this but…that picture w-was terrible!’’_

Wait a second...

Was that a syringe in her hands?!

_‘’N-no!’’ Kazuichi pleaded in a panic as the syringe got closer, tears welling up in his eyes, ‘’Miss Sonia, please help me! I’m so sorry! I was gonna delete that picture, I swear!’’_

_‘’You should’ve never taken a picture of us to begin with.’’ A blonde haired woman with light green eyes said strongly, ‘’It’s wrong in all sorts of ways and I’m glad that Izuru showed us your wrong doings! Now sit still you vermin.’’_

_‘’V-vermin?!’’ Kazuichi yelped, looking completely heartbroken._

Ah, so that’s the girl he was so taken with. The Ultimate Princess, huh? Looks like he might never have a chance with her now.

_‘’ With Mikan’s shot you’ll be feeling much calmer and then we can finally start.’’ Chiaki said softly._

There was a coldness to her voice and eyes you’ve never heard and seen before. It made you shiver.

‘’Chiaki…’’ You muttered, ‘’She’s angry…’’

You hoped she’d never direct that anger towards you.

_‘’Well said, dark princess!’’ A voice filled with malice boomed._

You didn’t see the person but you knew they were there.

_‘’My Four Dark Deva’s of Destruction approve of your revenge!’’_

_‘’You are such a pig,’’ another girlish voice said, ‘’Its disgusting!’’_

_‘’Gross! I thought being a pervert was Hanamura’s thing.’’_

_‘’TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN! I’LL SEE IT THROUGH IF MY NAME ISN’T NEKOMARU NIDAI!!’’_

_‘’This is not how I expected an ultimate like you to behave,’’ A voice sighed, ‘’If only you’d focus more on your talent instead of hurting girls like this. I’m disappointed in you.’’_

Why did that sound like something Nagito would say? You shuddered.

_‘’SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU FREAK!’’ Kazuichi shouted and cried out in pain once Mikan forcibly gave him his shot, ‘’A-at least I’m not…a…stalker…’’_

_‘’Oh I’m not a stalker like you.’’ The voice laughed, sounding wheezy, ‘’I’m here to make sure that Izuru never strays from his path as the Ultimate Hope,’’ then there was something cruel in his tone, ‘’Unlike you.’’_

Ah, so that _was_ Nagito!

Good to know.

Looks like Kazuichi was already calming down.

That’s some strong stuff if it works that fast.

_‘’That doesn’t make you sound any better than him, Komeada…’’_

_‘’Big sister is right! It’s still stalking you idiot!’’_

_‘’Who invited him anyway?’’_

_‘’He must’ve followed Izuru again, ewww!’’_

_‘’I knew it! Komeada is a stalker!’’_

_‘’The shot worked!’’ Ibuki shouted, ‘’Ibuki is gonna do his nails!’’_

_‘’Then I’ll do his hair,’’ Sonia clapped her hands with a pleasant yet cruel looking smile on her face._

_‘’I’ll g-grab the m-maid u-u-uniform…!’’ Mikan nearly cried and stumbled over her own legs._

_‘’I’ll do his make-up…’’ Chiaki muttered._

You watched everything and in the end Kazuichi became a maid with pig tails and way too heavy make-up and got forced to serve them like a servant in what you assumed was one of the ultimate’s houses.

You supposed it was a revenge well served and kinda wished that you had been invited to the party.

Oh well, maybe next time.

* * *

\- **True Feelings -**

The next time you met up with your friend Chiaki, she wasn’t very happy to see you despite her having been the one to invite you over to her house in the last week of summer vacation.

Apparantly she had gotten into a bad mood once Kazuichi had revealed a few weeks after the photo incident that you had also seen the photo of her and her friends at the lingerie store, which she had told you as soon as you came inside. It must've been the Ultimate Mechanic's revenge for watching and making fun of him in that video in which he got turned by the girls into a maid.

You had tried to talk to Chiaki, to reassure her that you had actually been pretty upset at him for posting the picture in the chatroom and for him even having taken it in the first place.

Hell you had even kicked Kazuichi out of the chatroom afterwards for the trouble but Chiaki had simply puffed out her cheeks, pouting as she ignored you for the game in her hands.

_Great._

_Just great._

You had tried to get her to lighten up by doing things that normally seemed to make her happy, but nothing worked. She was stubborn and you quickly ran out of options.

‘’Chiaki, is there nothing I can do to get you into a good mood?’’ You eventually asked, feeling at a loss as to what to do. She had never been like this towards you before and you had the urge to talk Izuru into well…

Beating up Kazuichi and making a picture of him for you afterwards for revenge. After all, it was technically his fault that the girl you loved more than anyone else in the world was upset at you for…

Having seen her in her lingerie on a freaking photo.

Yeah.

Texting Izuru sounded _very_ nice right now.

The Ultimate Hope did anything to amuse himself if he couldn't be with Hajime, after all.

You were very sure that this would amuse Izuru, if only for a second.

And with as much as Hajime envied about Izuru's talents and spoke about how frustrating he could be most of the time by trying his hardest to take care of him, he still cared enough to 1( form a chatroom with him and 2( to kick your butt for roping his older brother into beating up his best friend.

It would still be worth it in the end though!

‘’ – me’’

You blinked at Chiaki in confusion.

‘’What did you say Chiaki? I didn’t catch that.’’ 

Whatever she had said, it had completely gone over your head because you had been so lost in thought.

''...up to me...''

Either that, or her voice was just a bit too soft for you to hear her properly.

''Could you please repeat that for me...?'' You asked

She turned her head to you with angry tears in her eyes.

‘’I said I want you to make it up to me!’’ She pouted, ‘’You saw me in lingerie, so I want you to take me out on a…on a…’’ Suddenly her face became flushed, and you were too stunned to say anything as she struggled to form the last words of her sentence.

‘’D-date!’’ She eventually shouted with her eyes squeezed shut.

You froze on the spot.

What did the love of your life just say?

‘’A date?’’ You said slowly, hoping you had heard her right, ‘’You want me to make it up to you by taking you on a date?’’ You repeated, just to be very, very sure.

Chiaki’s face was blazing, but she shyly nodded her head.

‘’I-I’m not good at dating sims, but…’’ She took a deep breath and put down her game console on the table in front of her, ‘’Miss. Yukizome said that if I really, really loved you then I should want you to take me out on a date!’’

You were very speechless.

Not only because Chiaki seemed to actually have gone to her teacher, of all people, for love advice but she had also revealed in quite an abnormal way that…

She loved you…?

‘’Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?’’

‘’Y-yes…’’ She whispered, averting her eyes from you rather shyly.

You suddenly felt an overwhelming burst of happiness. It wasn't really the sort of confession you expected, but you had to admit that it was very much like Chiaki to say it this way. Before you knew it you stood in front of her, held her face in your hands and closed the distance between you two.

Your happiness had let to you kissing her and you heard Chiaki gasp.

She was no doubt feeling the spark you were feeling at the feeling of your lips pressing together. After a moment or two, you seperated and stared at each other.

‘’I’d like nothing more.’’ You said, smiling down at her warmly.

Chiaki smiled the most beautiful smile you had ever seen on her face.

‘’Hey, hey…’’

You could feel her breath on your skin as she spoke so softly, it was almost a whisper.

‘’Yes, Chiaki?’’

‘’This is a good ending, right?’’

‘’Well,’’ You chuckled, ‘’It certainly isn’t a bad one.’’

‘’Really…?’’ Chiaki murmured, ‘’Then I’m happy.’’

‘’Me too Chiaki. I’m really happy we’re finally together.’’

It looked like, in the end, you didn’t need to text Izuru after all.

* * *

\- **Date -**

A little while after Chiaki became your girlfriend, you two finally decided to go on that date she wanted to go on. You were very excited to do something together just before Hope’s Peak Academy would start their next semester and take her away from you once again.

With Chiaki being the Ultimate Gamer, a date to an arcade shouldn’t feel too out of place to go to. But the thing was, you didn’t only want to spend the whole day playing games together, even though you knew she would love it.

You wanted to do other things too, since there were things you enjoyed besides gaming. It wouldn’t be really fair to you if you only did things your girlfriend would like.

Sure, you enjoyed playing games but not to the extend she would.

The first thing you did when you two met up together at the meeting spot, which was a small round fountain near the market, was compliment her on her appearance.

Chiaki normally didn’t bother all that much with her appearance, but you could tell today she was really serious about wanting to go on a date.

Her hair was still in her same style, but instead of having her usual clip in her hair, she had a adorable little bunny clip.

She also wore a little bit of make up. Not a lot, just a bit around her eyes to make them more attractive. Not that they weren’t attractive before, ofcourse, because you simply loved Chiaki’s eyes. Her lips were also a little shiny. She probably added a bit of lipstick that wasn’t too heavy on her appearance.

The next thing you had noticed was her dress. It was still summer, and it was a little hot out, so she was wearing a nice pink summer dress, which also had little bunny heads, and pink shoes.

In your opinion Chiaki was…

‘’You’re beautiful!’’

‘’T-thank you…’’ She sounded a bit taken aback, but also pleased and a bit embarrassed, ‘’You look nice too.’’

You beamed at her, smiling softly. You had done your best to look good for the date as well. You had neatly combed your hair and made sure to put on some of your best clothes as well. You were glad that it left an impression on your girlfriend.

‘’Thank you. Shall we go?’’ You asked, holding out an hand to her.

‘’Yes!’’ Chiaki smiled and took your hand in hers.

The first place you went to was the park.

Aimlessly walking around and chatting with each other about random things was pretty fun, and you smiled each time when Chiaki got distracted from your conversation by a pretty butterfly fluttering by.

There were a lot of flowers here which they were attracted to.

‘’(Y/N), do you have your phone with you?’’ Chiaki asked after a while.

You raised an eyebrow.

‘’You don’t have your own with you?’’

‘’I forgot it. Can I borrow yours?’’

‘’What do you want it for? Do you want to stop our date because it’s boring and call a taxi to bring you home?’’ You asked, suddenly feeling very concerned.

Walking through the park with your loved one wasn’t for everyone. Chiaki didn’t really seem like the type to actually like such a thing.

Maybe you had made a mistake? Oh, why hadn’t you thought this out a little more? Maybe you should’ve skipped the things you wanted to do and go with her to the arcade right away after all!

Chiaki blinked.

‘’No, It’s fine, ’’ She responded, sounding a tad confused. ‘’I just want to make a photo of the pretty butterly.’’

‘’Oh…’’

You sweat-dropped and handed over your phone without saying another word.

Chiaki took several photo’s of butterfly’s she’d found. The more she found and took, the bigger the smile on her face got.

You could see she was enjoying herself, for which you were glad. You wouldn’t know what to do if your earlier worries about Chiaki being bored had indeed been correct. You hoped that she would enjoy the whole day.

She let you look at the photo’s she had taken and you gave your opinion on each of the different butterfly’s appearances and the flowers they were on.

You also didn’t forget to send each one to Chiaki’s phone via the private chatroom you two shared, a different one from the one you were in with the Hinata twins and their friends, and it ended up being completely filled with butterfly photo’s.

After a while you both moved on to do other things. Eating at a small, cheap café where you teased Chiaki for being a messy eater and ended up getting a cute pout in response.

‘’You’re not much better.’’ She retorted, looking at pointedly at your face. More precisely, at your mouth. You just smirked.

‘’I’m still not as bad as you.’’ You pointed at her side of table, where some of the food had ended up next to her plate.

‘’Ha, ha.’’ Chiaki responded like a robot, not looking at all amused.

It was enough to make you snort.

Your date went on for a while, doing different things and both of you enjoyed it a lot. You had gone through a lot of things you had wanted to do with Chiaki, even going for ice cream and at least playing two games at the arcade, which had been your last destination of the day.

It was getting dark, and you thought it might be for the best to end the date there. It wouldn’t do you any good if Chiaki were to end up getting to Hope’s Peak late tomorrow.

Before leaving the arcade, you saw Chiaki looking at something, her pink eyes sparkling at a crane game. There were some pretty strange but cute looking creatures up for grabs.

There were plushies inside, one that looked like a rabbit dressed up as a magical girl and another that looked like an alternative version of the same rabbit, but with a daiper on and one side of it’s normally pink body was white.

‘’Hey Chiaki, do you like them?’’ You found yourself asking, seeing as Chiaki hadn’t averted her eyes from it for what had felt like a whole five minutes.

‘’Yes, they’re from a game. It’s called Magical Miracle Girl Usami.’’ She responded quietly.

‘’I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that game before.’’ You told her, smiling, ‘’I’ll get one for you. Which one do you want?’’

‘’Usami…’’ Chiaki murmured, almost in a daze and then tilted her head to the side, confused when you went towards the game yourself, holding out a coin.

‘’You don’t have to, I was going to get Usami myself.’’

‘’We are on a date.’’ You protested, ‘’I’m your lover and If you see something you like, then I want to get it for you.’’

‘’’Why?’’

You simply smiled as her wide eyes gazed looked longingly from the plushies to you.

‘’It would feel more special if you got one from me, don’t you think?’’

‘’Special…’’ Chiaki whispered, and you could see her cheeks starting to dust a little red, ‘’My hearbeat…is going faster. I think I understand what you mean…a gift…’’

‘’A gift that you’ll like and will treasure forever.’’

Chiaki smiled widely. She already looked very happy at the thought alone.

‘’Yeah, thank you!’’

You chuckled.

‘’Thank me once I’ve actually gotten It for you.’’

You asked her which one of the two was Usami, just to be certain, and went to play the crane game. In the end, you accidently ended up getting both of them. Usami and Monomi.

The first time you did the crane game, you missed Usami by a small margrin and ended up getting a Monomi plushie instead. Chiaki had protested when you said you would try again, meaning you had to spend more money, but you insisted that you didn’t mind it.

You ended up walking your girlfriend home with a Monomi plushie in your arms while Chiaki held her Usami one close to her chest, a content smile on her face.

‘’Thank you for everything today,’’ Chiaki murmured, ‘’I really love Usami.’’

‘’I’m glad,’’ You responded with a smile, ‘’Since it wasn’t planned, can I keep I keep the Monomi plushie?’’

Chiaki giggled.

‘’Ofcourse you can (Y/N).’’ She looked thoughtful for a moment, ‘’Do you want to borrow my Magical Miracle Girl Usami game? I’m sure you’ll love it.’’

‘’Don’t mind if I do!’’ You immediatley took her up on her offer, ’’I want to see what made it one of your favourite games.’’

‘’I’ll give it to you when we arrive.’’ Chiaki decided.

‘’Sounds good!’’

‘’And…’’ Chiaki murmured quietly, ‘’On our next date, I want to be the one to pay for our food and anything you want to have. You got me Usami today, so next time...’’

You grinned. It was true, you had been the one to spend money on everything. The thought of switching it up each date sounded nice.

‘’It’s a deal!’’

Chiaki smiled happily and then turned her head.

‘’We’re here.’’ She said.

She unlocked the door to her place and went inside for a moment. It didn’t take long for her to come back with the Magical Miracle Girl Usami game, the plushie in her hands now gone. She must’ve put it down in the living room.

‘’Here you go.’’

Chiaki handed the game over to you, and you accepted it gratefully.

‘’I hope you end up liking it as much as I do.’’

Chiaki was bouncing on her heels, her pink eyes glittering. You laughed at how happy and excited she looked, as she usually was when it came to video games.

‘’I hope so too, Chiaki.’’

Not being able to help yourself because of how cute your girlfriend was, you leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a bit difficult, with the Monomi plushie still in your hands, but it was still enjoyable for you.

After a few seconds you let go, and Chiaki looked like she had enjoyed it too, seeing as her face had gone bright red and she was smiling shyly at you.

‘’I love you.’’ You whispered, your heart beating a bit harder in your chest than normal.

Looking closer, you found that Chiaki looked beautiful in the moonlight. You wanted to kiss her more, but you held yourself back. If you were going to be too eager after only one date, you might scare her off.

‘’I love you too…’’ She whispered back, looking up at you with a small smile on her face. No doubt her own heart was racing as well.

‘’Good night, Chiaki.’’

‘’Good night, (Y/N)!’’

You went home right after that and slept that night with the Monomi plushie in your arms and the Magical Girl Usami game on your nightstand, next to your alarm clock.

**\- The End -**


End file.
